


是战争啊

by FyIsland



Category: JeonJungkook - Fandom, V - Fandom, VJin - Fandom, kimseokjin - Fandom, kookjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: run bts ep58延伸KookJin/VJin3*/舔*/微量dir*y talk/长岛没有雪





	是战争啊

“哥哥是不是想试站着的姿势很久了，嗯？”

 

当晚做爱的时候，田柾国变得很磨人，前戏久违地漫长，几乎是把他从头到脚都摸了个遍。

金硕珍双腿大张着，被田柾国勃发的大腿肌撑开难以想象的弧度，润滑剂倒了很多，后穴早就被田柾国的手指插得熟软，咕叽咕叽发出声音，黏黏腻腻流在床单上。乳头也被又舔又咬，连带着乳晕也变大了一圈。

不知道又是哪个点刺激到了小孩的恶趣味，金硕珍耳朵和后面的一大片后颈肉也因为田柾国细密的吻变得通红。田柾国居高临下地跪坐着看他，盯着他已经被玩弄得收缩不止的穴口，正贪婪地吞吃着他伸进去的第三个指节。

金硕珍忍不住了，习惯了粗暴和大力对待的地方甚至对温吞的扩张感到不满，他抬起双脚环住田柾国的腰，后脚跟轻轻摩擦，带着田柾国往自己的下身靠近。

田柾国总是会满足对他主动的请求，手指弯曲，扣弄了几下之后就换了自己涨大的性器顶在穴口，混合着润滑剂和后穴分泌黏液的手指被金硕珍乖巧地含住，伸出舌头连指缝都舔了个干净。田柾国的双手就撑在金硕珍头的两侧，崩出几道性感的青筋，金硕珍握着田柾国在他屁股周围乱插的阴茎，巨大的龟头缓缓顶开温热的后穴，扭了扭腰全部吞入体内。

太大了，但即使是胀痛的感觉，也让金硕珍感到了无限的满足，田柾国明明没怎么长高了，怎么这个地方还在长大？安全套都快戴不进去了，下次买的时候要再加一个size。金硕珍迷迷糊糊地想着很多事情，还没想清楚就被田柾国突如其来的攻势打断，正面进入的姿势实在是太撩人，无论是田柾国年轻性感的肉体，帅气青春的脸庞，配合着力量十足的顶胯，抽插，都让他头晕目眩，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地不知该叫些什么，又被舌吻吞入腹中。

田柾国一边挺腰一边往前压，金硕珍的双腿挂在他的肩膀，无力地随着他的动作晃动着。田柾国稍微起身，抓着金硕珍丰满的臀肉，大力揉捏了几下，指尖划过交合的地方，一片火热。

“想和哥哥试一下，今天的姿势。”

田柾国停下了东西，压低身子，咬着金硕珍的耳朵，轻轻说道。

在床上金硕珍从来就是被操得一身酥软只会点头叫欧巴的角色，还没来得及回答，整个人就被抱了起来。金硕珍本来就腿软，失去了着力点后双腿缠在田柾国腰间更紧，手臂揽着田柾国结实的肩背，后穴里的阴茎进入得更深。

田柾国不像节目里的姿势只扣着金硕珍的腰，而是扶着他的大腿，一起一伏地把金硕珍在怀中上下颠着。金硕珍觉得这个姿势羞耻，又害怕自己往后倒，只能紧紧地抱着田柾国，后穴也敏感得不行，总觉得进到了比平时要深的地方，脑袋靠着田柾国的颈窝处，他无力地喘息着，除了田柾国的名字和求饶的话语，说不出其他。田柾国也很激动，金硕珍像小动物一样窝在他怀里的样子本就少见，一边疯狂地在金硕珍体内冲撞，一边回应金硕珍微弱的撒娇，恨不得金硕珍在他的背上多抓出几道痕迹。

田柾国试图走动了两下，顶着把金硕珍压在了墙上。金硕珍右脚被放在地上，还没来得及感受地面，左脚就被抬起挂在田柾国的肩膀上，一耸一耸的抽插让他几乎悬空。田柾国一只手扣着他的腰，一只手抓着他左脚的小腿，筋骨拉开的疼痛被快感冲散，金硕珍眼神涣散，眼角全是勾人的媚意，靠着墙壁任田柾国宰割。早就勃起的阴茎顶端可怜地冒出几滴精液，在田柾国的腹肌上画得一塌糊涂。

没注意到门口的动静，金硕珍被脚踝处湿润温热的触感吓了一跳，指甲在田柾国大臂上划出一道血痕。

金泰亨不知什么时候进来了，宽松的运动裤撑起一个明显的轮廓。金硕珍的左脚挂住的位置正好对着他的脸，金泰亨看着他被不合脚鞋子磨出的伤口，情不自禁地伸出舌头舔舐。

“不要舔…啊…泰亨…”

金硕珍感觉有一股痒意自脚踝而上，金泰亨的舌尖从伤口处往四周，再到他圆润的脚趾，指缝，虔诚的亲吻，色情的啃咬，金泰亨的一只手已经伸进了自己的裆部，边看着这两人交合自慰，边动情地舔着金硕珍的脚掌。

田柾国感受到金硕珍激动的后穴，不满地把金硕珍放了下来，跪趴在毛毯上，不堪示弱地也亲吻了他的脚背。金硕珍双手撑起自己的上半身，回过头，伸手把田柾国阴茎上套着的安全套摘了。

“射进来。”

金硕珍咬着自己的下唇，极小声地说了这三个字。

田柾国笑了笑，顺着哥哥的心意，完完全全地把自己插入金硕珍的体内。

金泰亨的阴茎也已经被摸得硬起，龟头在金硕珍的脸上戳来戳去，被金硕珍瞪了一眼，才乖乖让金硕珍给自己口交。金硕珍像舔棒棒糖一样发出啧啧的声音，光看着哥哥纯洁的脸，金泰亨完全无法想象他正含着自己的性器，只是快感不会骗人，金硕珍红润的嘴唇和灵活的舌头在他的阴茎上游走，照顾到他的每一处。深深含进去的时候金泰亨忍不住地往前顶，田柾国在后面也使了坏，顺着他的节奏把金硕珍操得合不拢嘴，口水直流，后穴也被蹂躏成深红色，快速的抽插让快感如海浪一般袭来。

金硕珍眼角都爽得渗出泪，后穴止不住地开始痉挛，金泰亨的耻毛摩擦得他脸颊生疼，喉咙干呕的感觉让他又难受又敏感。田柾国知道金硕珍要射了，不留余力地往敏感点冲撞碾磨，金硕珍的阴茎断断续续地在毛毯上射出精液，弄湿了一大片。胯部和臀部的拍打声越来越大，金硕珍大脑一片空白，终于完全地射了出来，田柾国的精液又热又烫，一大股地在他的后穴喷薄而出。金泰亨把自己的性器从金硕珍口中拔了出来，撸动两下射在了金硕珍脸上。

金硕珍大口地喘息着，嗔怪地抬起眼看他。

“哥哥下面已经吃饱了，上面就不要太贪心了。”

金泰亨解释道，把自己的精液用手指刮去，捧起金硕珍的脸颊，和他细细地接吻。

“哥哥射了好多，毛毯又该洗了。”

田柾国站了起来收拾被他们搞乱的房间，即使还没有勃起的那个地方蛰伏在黑色的毛发中，尺寸可怖。

金硕珍刚要回嘴抱怨，又被金泰亨扭过头轻啄嘴唇，他又忘了自己要说田柾国什么，专注于和金泰亨的亲吻。


End file.
